clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:65.13.155.21
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Clone Wars. Thanks for your edit to the Fives (Clone Trooper) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 17:13, June 3, 2011 Welcome Thank you for your edits, however please do not advertise for other wikis such as the Republic Wiki page you created. Also remember that this is the Clone Wars Wiki, so try not to put information about events after the Clone Wars. TVLwriter 00:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Apology! Sorry! Please forgive me for all those things. I'm new here and have been looking for somewhere to write about The Weapon Squad. I'm thankful I found The Republic Wiki! 19:36, June 8, 2011 (UTC)A Wiki Contributor (For Now!) Response Oh so you are the same user! It would be really helpful if you made an account. You'll get used to this wiki's rules as you edit here. TVLwriter 01:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I really want to read your book about Weapon Squad do you know when it will come out. 11:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC)24.218.2.33 11:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) The Weapon Squad It will be on my page in about a week or so. I hope you're as excited as I am. The Weapon Squad Wiki That sounds great. A lot of people will be interested in a fan fiction Clone Wars Wiki. You can place all of your articles relating to The Weapon Squad there. I look forward to editing with you. TVLwriter 00:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Please be aware I know you are making preparations for starting your book, however there is one thing that I do not think aware of. Could you try not to make actual articles about "The Weapon Squad" on this wiki. It is fan fiction and this is an informative encyclopedia about the Clone Wars television series, not a fanfiction wiki. This is why I wanted you to type up information about the Weapon Squad on your new wiki or your profile page. You might have noticed that I have been inserting Deletion Templates on your "The Weapon Squad" articles and I am doing this because I do not want our visitors to be mislead. This is my only request for you and my only concern. Other than that, good luck, make an account and feel free to get started. TVLwriter 01:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Black Background I used the Theme Designer. You can find that in the "My Tools" section on the bottom of the screen if you are an administrator. TVLwriter 01:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Please Continue Since you may not be able to make an account, I have a better idea. You can start writing about the weapon squad on this page: User:Wep Rules/The Weapon Squad. Don't give up. TVLwriter 20:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Why do you not edit here any moreEchofives1234 17:03, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Did u make the Weapons Squad Wikia yet? Clonefanatic 21:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. I didn't. Please go to the site. How'd you like it? Please reply to my comment. Clonefanatic 22:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Midnight Ops 65. 13. 155.21 I would like to know if your clone troopers would like to join the Midnight Ops led by ARC Captain Fi? Clonefanatic 22:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I would greatly appreciate it if you would not message me about any of your "site recommendations" in the future. I am not interested with any message save for those that concern the articles on this wiki.Darkseid253 23:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) K so I just want to know ur CT number ur nickname and don't u want to see the bio of the Midnight Ops? Clonefanatic 13:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I don't like going on websites I don't know or trust. But, if u like, u can put one of those photos of Wep and put it on my profile page and I can see if it needs editing on anything. I was planning on doing whol page on my profile page about the Midnight Ops. and its notable clones. Clonefanatic 14:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I just need to know what ya gotta do when u hit start wiki. P.S. do it say I have an acount? Clonefanatic 14:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) R there like any inaproprate pics on it and how do I get to ur pics? Clonefanatic 14:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Saw the pics but I can make them better tell me what u want ur markings to be like and they have to be dark navy blue. Clonefanatic 14:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) When u make a wiki what do you do???? let me know. And doesn't it get orphaned? I HAVE MADE THE CLONE WARS FANNON WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 :D Please contribute... Clonefanatic 01:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I can't give u those markings if you've seen the Midnight Ops. armor it's not that much color except for blue lines. But each trooper's armor is unque I can make a few different versions and tell me what u think. Also I not real good at linking so if u want to see the wiki then go to my profile page and on othe top where it say favorite wikis Clone Wars Fannon should be there hit it and u will go directly to the wiki. Clonefanatic 15:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nonsense Actually, I know it was clone trooperjessy15 who created that page. I checked the page's edit history prior to its deletion. I wouldn't just place the blame on a random user. Bane7670 17:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC)